Forum:2016 Atlantic hurricane season/November-December
November Is here, though the Atlantic is quiet by now. There is still a slight chance we could see a late-season surprise in the Caribbean though. Ryan1000 14:39, November 1, 2016 (UTC) AOI: Central Atlantic Sounds like I spoke too soon about the Atlantic being dead earlier. New AOI on the TWO at 0/20 located northeast of the Lesser Antilles. NHC says that this system could acquire some subtropical characteristics at a high latitude this weekend. I really hope we can get Otto from it, but I'm skeptical we will, since it is November. But who knows? ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 23:46, November 1, 2016 (UTC) : It's not exceptionally uncommon to see northeastern Atlantic storms in late October and November, and this actually may have a decent chance at becoming Otto when it reaches the northeastern Atlantic. And the only land area that could be affected by this would be the Azores, like how Alex did earlier this year in January. Ryan1000 11:58, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Yeah, this does have a chance to become SS/TS Otto on Friday or Saturday. An analog storm would be Melissa 2013. If this system does develop, it will likely be in the 60-70 mph range, and may even have an outside chance of becoming a hurricane. Still 0/20. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 12:49, November 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: This might continue the trend of Ottos forming subtropical, since both the 2010 and 2004 versions formed subtropical. I hope for a November hurricane this year. This might be the final named storm this season unless we get some very late-season or post-season surprise. ~ Steve Chat :D 20:29, November 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well Otto isn't likely to exist this year: chances have dropped to 0/0. Unless we're really lucky and something forms in late November. ~ KN2731 {talk} 08:23, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Ugh...off the TWO now. I just want ONE MORE STORM before season's end! I hope the season didn't end at Nicole; if it did, it would be the earliest finish to an Atlantic season since 2006. I want this season to go out with a bang, not quit early. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 01:56, November 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Agreed. I hope Otto forms before the year ends. Maybe we can get some sort of mid-late November or even a post-season surprise to cap the season off? I would hate to see the earliest finish to an Atlantic season since a decade ago. I hope there's some surprise awaiting us at the end - maybe even the late equivalent of Alex? :P ~ Steve Chat :D 02:14, November 5, 2016 (UTC) 16L.OTTO AOI: Possible Caribbean Storm Most of the models, including the very reliable ECMWF, think that a tropical storm may form in the western Caribbean next week, in about 7-8 days. I hope this is Otto! ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 20:37, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :GFS and ECMWF are in agreement for a moderate TS to form off Honduras, before moving eastwards towards Jamaica and Haiti (yes, again). We should have Otto in 7 to 9 days; hopefully it won't be too destructive. ~ KN2731 {talk} 11:11, November 8, 2016 (UTC) ::GFS has a crazy outcome with this system. Extremely unlikely to happen but it shows a Thanksgiving major. That would be epic to see but it is 384 hours out and I doubt it will come true. Nonetheless, this could be Otto next week, and given the warm water in the Caribbean a hurricane isn't out of the question here. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 17:51, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :::The GFS has dropped it recently and has the system being absorbed by a front near Bermuda. I don't see anything more than a 40-mph fail from this storm, sadly. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 11:08, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think it's still possible it might be Otto, but I would not quite count on it. Honestly, I believe the season could be done. With Nicole's dissipation on October 18, and if Otto doesn't come from this system or anytime later, we would have the earliest end to an Atlantic season since 2006. I root for this to be Otto for a final November showing from the Atlantic. ~ Steve Chat :D 04:49, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::Now on the TWO at 0/20. Come on, Otto! Let's finish out the Atlantic season strong! ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 05:44, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Now at 0/30, and all the major models show development into Otto. GFS continues to show a Thanksgiving hurricane on the latest run. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 18:19, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::If GFS occurred, it would be the latest hurricane since Epsilon of 2005. This has been one incredible season. I am wishing for Otto to become a hurricane - as long as it doesn't be destructive and/or deadly - to become the latest Atlantic hurricane I've ever tracked and to make the last storm a blast. Come on AOI, become Hurricane Otto! :) ~ Steve Chat :D 19:05, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::every model is shooting this to Cuba and Haiti as a hurricane or strong tropical storm. This might cause more trouble to the areas already affected by Matthew. Allanjeff 22:22, November 12, 2016 (UTC). :::::::0/50. I really hope we can get a Hurricane Otto from this. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 23:38, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Now up to 0/60, and the very reliable ECMWF model is now showing this storm to possibly become the Atlantic's latest major hurricane on record. I really hope this storm, if it develops, does not hit Haiti. But it is sadly a possibility. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 17:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I'd hate to see this be a devastating storm for those areas that are still recovering from Matthew. But the latest major on record would be cool to see - as long as it DOESN'T cause anything bad. If this has to be a major then I hope that it drastically weakens before making landfall in Haiti or anywhere else. ~ Steve Chat :D 23:05, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::The final storm of 1934 currently holds the record-latest date for an Atlantic major hurricane, becoming one on November 23. This has to wait almost 10 days to beat that storm, unlikely to happen. Regardless if it beats that storm or not, late-season Caribbean storms can be very dangerous if they encounter the correct conditions, due to their small size more often than not. Ryan1000 04:39, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::This makes me think about Lenny of 1999, but it'll have a track shifted further northwest. ~ KN2731 {talk} 08:02, November 14, 2016 (UTC) 90L.INVEST Invested and 10/80. Looks like Otto is coming, and the Atlantic may witness a rare Thanksgiving storm. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 15:39, November 15, 2016 (UTC) : I really don't like this thing, it's over very warm SST's and it won't be moving very fast while it's in the SW Caribbean, so it has a lot of time to strengthen and could either go west into CA or north towards the greater antilles. Otto-to be definitely bears watching closely. Ryan1000 20:49, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :: Up to 20/80. The latest GFS shows this storm bombing out into a 916 mb category 5 hurricane on November 23rd before making landfall in Nicaragua, and the latest ECMWF shows this storm as a category 3/4 major hurricane in the northwestern Caribbean. There is a possibility that we could indeed see the latest Atlantic major hurricane on record with this system. While I doubt that this storm will bomb out like the GFS is suggesting, I do think a Hurricane Otto is likely here, which would make it the latest hurricane since Epsilon in 2005. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 03:13, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::: This would still have to wait a full week to beat the latest MH record from the 1934 storm that I mentioned earlier, but even if it falls short on that date, if it becomes a cat 5 like the 18Z GFS run from tropical tidbits suggests (the 00Z run has backed off though), then it would surpass the 1932 Cuba hurricane for being the latest such storm on record in the Atlantic, and the only one to actually form during November. Ryan1000 05:01, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::: 06Z GFS dropped the storm, but regenerates the remnants into a freak TS offshore Mexico on 30 November. (I know its 336 hours out, but still, worth a mention.) EDIT: ECMWF shows a Category 4 midway between Jamaica and Belize in 10 days. :::: 12:10, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::: The trough that passed over the eastern U.S. is producing some shear over this system which knocked it down to 20/70 with the latest update of the tropical weather outlook, but the shear is only temporary and it should abate later today. Environmental conditions are still expected to become favorable for development of this and it could become Otto over the weekend or next week. Ryan1000 12:50, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: The latest models are now showing this system moving west or even west-southwest into Nicaragua or Costa Rica. I really hope this doesn't happen, because I want Otto! Please don't become another 80% chance fail, 90L, especially considering this is more than likely our last AOI of the year! ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 16:09, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Down to 20/60. Sadly, this might as well be a failed 80% invest, after all. I don't think this has a high chance of development....-- 10:22, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::0/60. It could still develop but it'll take a longer time than originally anticipated. Ryan1000 22:38, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Now 0/50. This thing is going to take a very long time to develop and major status (and thus our latest major on record) is looking less likely. An 80% bust would be horrible. I still have hope that this is going to be Otto. As long as land is spared, fingers crossed this makes it to hurricane strength, or even major strength! :) ~ Steve Chat :D 00:26, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::If this develops into Otto, it's not really possible for it to miss landfall in the Caribbean unless it dissipates over open water like Karen did in late 1989, which was a relatively rare occurrence. Ryan1000 01:09, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::: 90L became much better organized overnight and is now up to 40/60. NHC said that only a slight increase in organization would result in the initiation of advisories on TD 16. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 19:35, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Now up to 50/70. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 19:35, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :Still 50/70. Both the latest GFS and ECMWF runs make this a hurricane at landfall in Nicaragua. Nicaragua needs to start preparing since they may be in for an unusually late hurricane landfall... ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 15:07, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::And hopefully that this potential landfall isn't too destructive/deadly. Otto is coming, and it is bound to be one of the latest Atlantic storms I've ever tracked. Current model guidance generally shows that it will peak at tropical storm to weak hurricane strength. Sorry, our latest major ever recorded is looking very out of the question. :( But there is still hope that it will be a hurricane and cap off the season on a nice note. In fact, there might be a chance that it will cross intact into the Pacific, but not without weakening to a TD over land. If it does weaken to a remnant low over land I could see future Otto regenerating in the EPac. Please spare Nicaragua of the worst, 90L! ~ Steve Chat :D 20:03, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's now at 70/80, and the NHC notes that even a slight increase in organization could result in Otto or TD 16 by later tonight or tomorrow. It's still moving very slowly though, and the two global models keep this offshore for another 4-5 days before moving into Nicaragua, so it's entirely possible for this to become a hurricane, though likely not a strong one. Ryan1000 21:49, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::I live in La Ceiba Honduras and even though we are not near the system we had copious amount of rain from it. Have rained from Tuesday to today and its expected to rain more in the next couple of days. Nicaragua, Costa Rica and Panama though have receive double the rainfall I have so I can believe flooding might be an issue. 90L is about to become a td as it is now at 80%Allanjeff 23:57, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::The last thing I'd ever expect was this to happen. I was almost sure that Nicole was the last storm. Now, I'm going to see a hurricane on my birthday (November 24). [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 00:25, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::There is a possibility that might go straight to Otto base on the newest TWO release. From Honduras to Panama they all keep an eye as its possible Otto might rampage to cat 2 status before landfall in Nicaragua or even Costa Rica as models keep shifting all over the place. Allanjeff 05:50, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Depression Sixteen Nope, it's not yet a tropical storm. Expected to become Otto later on, though. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:55, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :It's expected to be a hurricane at landfall over Nicaragua, and its remnants survive into the EPac. ~ KN2731 {talk} 10:20, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::We haven't seen a surviving ATL to EPac crossing storm since hurricane Cesar-Douglas 20 years in 1996, it'd be nice if Otto-to be could pull that off, but due to WMO policy changes it wouldn't be renamed Virgil if it survives. Ryan1000 13:39, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Otto Special advisory issued, intensity increased to 45 kts/1000 mbar, forecast peak raised to 70 kts. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 19:08, November 21, 2016 (UTC) now 60mph and it looks like Otto its on its way to 70mph winds. I am thinking a cat 2 is not out of the question and it will probably peak at that strength as landfall is expected on Thursday. Allanjeff 04:24, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :Now up to 70/986, this should become a hurricane later today...and I hope it isn't too destrictive for Nicaragua. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 11:47, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Hurricane Watch issued for the Caribbean coasts of Costa Rica and southern Nicaragua, Tropical Storm Watches and Warnings issued for portions of Panama. The new forecast raises the peak intensity to 80 kts, shifts the track southward to a point of landfall just south of the Nicaragua/Costa Rica border, and has Otto enter the EPAC as a TS. This could be the first recorded hurricane landfall in Costa Rica... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 14:57, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I hope this becomes our first crossover hurricane in 20 years. Hurricane watch is now issued for Costa Rica and southern Nicaragua and hopefully, Otto is not too destructive for Panama and the two aforementioned countries. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 14:58, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Steve Chat :D 18:56, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Four dead in Panama from Otto per BBC and one missing. This slow movement is not helping either country now or down the line. I hope things don't get much worse than this. Jake52 (talk) 20:40, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Hurricane Otto NHC confirmed. Jake, I didn't mention Otto hitting Costa Rica since the NHC track didn't forecast it at the time I last posted, but with the track now shifted farther south, Otto's chances of making a landfall in Costa Rica are more likely, and if Otto does that it seems highly likely that he will be the first storm since Cesar-Douglas to cross from the ATL to the EPac without dissipating. The only inhibiting factor to Otto's intensification is 15-20 knots of shear to the north of Otto due to a frontal boundary, but since Otto is a very compact storm with TS winds only 70 miles away from the center, the shear may not have as much of an influence on Otto's intensification as the NHC currently anticipates. The SHIPS model projects a 30% chance that Otto could hit 105 mph before hitting northern CR or southern Nicaragua and an 18% chance of a 130 mph category 4. If push comes to shove and the small hurricane tries pull off a brief stint of rapid intensification tomorrow and become a major hurricane before hitting CR or southern Nicaragua (god forbid it though), then Otto could be one of the region's worst storms on record. Ryan1000 21:11, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Now a hurricane, 15-7-3 for the year. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 21:01, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :"Otto is the latest hurricane formation on record in the Caribbean Sea, eclipsing the mark of Martha (1969) by about a day." Wow. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:09, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Yep, though there have been a few hurricanes that have formed later in other parts of the Atlantic. Ryan1000 21:13, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Southern Nicaragua nor Costa Rica are typically affect by tropical storms let alone hurricanes. Otto is looking very organized and it looks to be strengthening, I hope a recon goes soon into it so we can see its intensity. Looks stronger than 75pnh. CR went to evacuate 4000 people as rivers are overflowing. I hope it cross rapidly but he looks to be slowly crawling. Depending on its effects Otto might be the 3rd or 4th candidate for retirement this season. Allanjeff 21:18, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Costa Rica actually bore the brunt of the damage from both Cesar in 1996 and Alma in 2008, and if they could cause enough damage in the nation to be retired without even making landfall there, who knows how bad Otto will be for them if he actually makes a landfall in Costa Rica, even moreso if he manages to briefly explode before doing so. Ryan1000 21:29, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Otto (2nd time) The new advisory actually knocked this down to 70 mph. I was going to say that this thing Otto behave itself, and it looks like it did. But it could easily re-intensify to a hurricane again later today. Ryan1000 11:50, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :"this thing Otto behave itself" - JFC Ryan XD :Anyway I just noticed... if the names E'arl, '''M'atthew, and 'O'tto are retired after this season, then the first letters of each retired name will spell out the word "'''emo"; 2016 for most emo hurricane season? --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 12:39, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :LOL, guys. Also, I've been busy lately, as usual. So, I didn't even know Otto had developed, let alone became a hurricane. At first, I was kind of surprised that Otto even developed in the first place. Then again, 2016 has been a weird year for Atlantic hurricanes. Considering when Alex formed, I wouldn't be surprised if we have a storm during Christmas, honestly. Leeboy100 Happy Thanksgiving 18:36, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Hurricane Otto (2nd time) Back to hurricane strength. 65 kts/984 mbar, same peak as before. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 00:05, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Base on recon Otto is rapidly intensifying I would not doubt that it would reach cat 3 or even cat 4 before landfall in southern Nicaragua. Otto really wants to get out of the list at the pace he is strengthening. I hope people in Costa Rica and Nicaragua didnt let there guard down just because it weaken to a ts as they might a major instead.Allanjeff 00:23, November 24, 2016 (UTC) No, bad Otto, behave. Earl and Matthew were enough. I really don't want to see another retirement candidate. It does appear to be beginning RI, unfortunately. Leeboy100 Happy Thanksgiving 01:05, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Just for fun, I flipped a coin to see if Otto will survive to the WPAC; heads yes, tails no. It landed on heads... if only, that would be one hell of a storm. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:44, November 24, 2016 (UTC) : It's been having some trouble with the frontal shear that I mentioned before, which is why it weakened to a TS earlier, but Otto is probably out of most of the shear by now. However, Otto also isn't very far from the Nicaragua shore so it doesn't have much time to intensify further. He probably has another 12-15 hours over open water before landfall, so unless Otto explodes extremely rapidly I would rule out a cat 4 landfall at this point. But a cat 2 or maybe minimal cat 3 isn't entirely out of the question. Ryan1000 01:44, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :: And it intensified to a 105 mph Category 2 hurricane. This situation is getting ugly, I hope Otto won't intensify further. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 14:21, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :::: Make that 110 mph, 975 mbars. Otto fell just short of major hurricane status, though it might still be able to crack 115 mph before it makes landfall near the Nicaragua/Costa Rica border in the next advisory or two. Ryan1000 14:55, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Otto has made landfall in Nicaragua, and there's a M7.0 earthquake also west of the country.--Isaac829 19:17, November 24, 2016 (UTC) : Man, talk about double trouble, this is bad news for them. Otto didn't become a major before it made landfall, but still, a 110 mph cat 2 isn't good news for Nicaragua. They've never seen a landfalling hurricane this late in the season; in fact, no Atlantic hurricane has ever made landfall anywhere in the Atlantic as a hurricane at a later date than today. However, Otto isn't the southernmost landfalling Atlantic hurricane; that record is still held by the 1933 Trinidad hurricane, which made landfall in southern Trinidad and extreme northeastern Venezuela as a cat 1, slightly further south than southern Nicaragua. Ryan1000 19:32, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Otto is now significantly weakening over Nicaragua and is now 75 mph/987 mbars. The next advisory might make it a tropical storm, I predict. I hope it isn't ending up too destructive for the area. Assuming it reaches the EPac it'll be the first storm I've ever tracked that has done this basin crossing. Since the region is - to say the least - highly unprepared for hurricanes, I will not be surprised to witness a massive death toll once Otto's all said and done. With the earthquake happening at a similar time, Central America is getting REKT! Not good, at all... ~ Steve Chat :D 01:34, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :: Well, this isn't good. Nicaragua is highly unprepared for hurricanes and then an earthquake hit them at the same time. I just feel so bad for Nicaragua. Also, I want to point out some things that have made this season unusual. We had Alex forming in January, then the first hurricane to hit Florida in 11 years, Julia forming over 'Florida, the first Atlantic category 5 in almost a decade, and now, potentially the first Atlantic-Pacific crossover in 20 years. Hopefully, by some miracle, the death toll stays low. Matthew & Earl did enough. Leeboy100 Happy Thanksgiving 02:06, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Otto (3rd time) Otto has weakened to a strong TS, and by satellite has crossed over into the EPac. (Note: I've created a new header for Otto in the EPac forum.) ~ 'KN2731 {talk} 05:29, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Note to everyone: Please refer to the EPac forum to continue Otto's discussion. ~ Steve Chat :D 05:55, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Subtropical Storm Deni Meanwhile the South Atlantic produces a surprise. ~ KN2731 {talk} 13:02, November 16, 2016 (UTC) : Wow! The SATL produces a storm in its equivalent of May! I wonder if there could be more than one SATL storm this year. Someone I know on Wikia, NunoLava1998, will go nuts if he heard about this. ~ Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']][[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM OTTO FORM! 14:24, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::: Wha...didn't expect that to happen. I've seen many south Atlantic storms that have formed before, but I've never seen a named South Atlantic TC during the month of November, though there was one unnamed storm during November 2010 that caused some flooding in Brazil. Ryan1000 15:22, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::: WTF?! The South Atlantic usually gets these around February-March and even then it's rare. This is a surprise indeed. Anyway, it has dissipated now. ~ Steve Chat :D 00:30, November 19, 2016 (UTC) December Adding the header in case we get a post-season storm, though it's not likely. Ryan1000 03:16, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :I doubt we'll get a December storm but 2016 has had a lot of oddities and to be honest I wouldn't be overwhelmingly surprised if we got one. The 00z ECMWF from last night showed a subtropical-like cyclone developing in the central Atlantic about December 11 or so, but that is still too far out to take seriously since it was only one run. If we did get a storm on December 11, I would be so happy, since that is my birthday! [[User:Bobnekaro|''~ Bobnekaro]] • Page • Wall • ' Merry Christmas! ' 14:14, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Subtropical Storm Eçaí Wow, the SATL produces another storm! Two in less than a month, and it's still early in their season! This storm is already up to 65 mph. I highly doubt it will become a hurricane, but if it did that would be amazing. [[User:Bobnekaro|~ Bobnekaro]] • Page • Wall • ' Merry Christmas! ' 20:26, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Subtropical Depression Eçaí Already weakening. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G''']] Merry Christmas! 12:11, December 6, 2016 (UTC)